Hot For Teacher Part 1 of the School Daze Series
by Trina and Crystal
Summary: Mischief in school with a cross dressing Jeff Hardy and Shannon Moore. Characters include: Jeff Hardy, Shannon Moore, Matt Hardy. This is AU so it is not technically incest. Written By Crystal


**Hot For Teacher**

Matt sat at his desk, in his gray dress pants, his blue shirt dress shirt clinging to his muscular arms and chest, and black tie. His long black hair tied in a tight ponytail as the nape of his neck, a few stray strands hanging into his face as he looked down, grading all the papers his students had turned in when the bell rang for the end of the day.

Without looking up from the papers, he said, "See you all next week."

As they all left, one student was left, sitting in the back of the classroom, with a smirk on his face. He cleared his throat, and Matt looked up as he crossed his legs. Matt eyes traveled up from the chunky black boots, the black fishnet covered legs, the extremely short black vinyl skirt, the white silk button down shirt tied just about his navel, the piercing glittering in the light, and finally stopping on his face, and the two mutli-colored pigtails.

He quickly looked back down at his papers, "Class is over, you can go."

"I know, but," He paused as Matt looked up, and he uncrossed his legs, giving Matt a full view of his black thong, "I was hoping I could get a little help with something."

Matt looked up at the student, "What," he cleared his throat, "What seems to be the problem?"

He got up walking up to Matt's desk.

"Well I seem to be having a hard time in class." He walked over sitting on the desk next to Matt crossing his legs, smirking when he saw Matt's eyes traveling over his legs again.

"What are you having a hard time with Jeffrey?" Matt asked trying to take his eyes off Jeff's legs.

"I can't seem to stay focused in class." He said hopping off the desk and walking over to the door of the classroom.

"Why can't you stay focused Jeffrey?" Matt asked watching Jeff walk away, the skirt clinging to every inch of Jeff's perfect ass.

"Well, I get distracted." Jeff said turning around leaning against the door, his hand silently locking the door.

"Is someone in class distracting you?"

Jeff walked away from the door and hopped up onto a desk in front of Matt, sitting with his legs open shamelessly.

"Yes."

"Who is it? Because if they are sitting near you, I can move them."

"Well, that's the other problem, it's not anyone that sits by me, that distracts me."

"Then who is it?" Matt asked raising an eyebrow.

Jeff got down off the desk, and walked over to Matt, leaning down and whispering in his ear.

"You."

Matt swallowed hard, his eyes widened, "I. . .I distract you."

"Yes." Jeff pushed Matt's chair back slightly and sat in front of him on the desk crossing his legs as he continued, "I keep having these daydreams." He said looking down at Matt as he twirled the end of the pigtail around his finger.

"Daydreams?"

Jeff giggled, "That's what I said."

"And they. . .um. . .they are about me?"

"Uh huh."

Jeff uncrossed his legs and put one foot up on the arm of Matt's chair, giving Matt quite a sight, as the other foot slipped out of the boot and rubbed up Matt's leg.

"There's this recurring one, that I can't seem to stop. You want to hear about it, Mr. Hardy?"

"Um. . .yes. . .I mean it will help me to understand why you're distracted in class."

Jeff raised an eyebrow, "Is that really why you want to hear it?"

Matt looked down to hide his blush, "Yes, that's the only reason."

Jeff smirked, "Well, ok Mr. Hardy, then I'll tell you."

Jeff leaned back against placing his hands on the desk.

"Well, you see, it all starts with me in class. I'm watching you teach. You stand at the chalkboard, writing on it, and I stare at your arms, and how the shirt just clings to every muscle, with every small movement. Then you walk back and forth in front of the class, and I start staring at you ass, licking my lips, when you bend over to pick up the pencil you dropped."

Jeff paused, looking down at Matt licking his lips, then continued.

"Then you keep talking, as I keep watching, you walk up and down the isles of desks. When you walk past mine, I elbow my pencil off my desk, and smile sweetly at you as you bend over and pick it up. As you come back up I uncross my legs, and give you a quick peek at my thong, and then cross them again when I see you blush as you put my pencil back on my desk."

Matt's eyes had traveled downward again, slowly moving up Jeff's thighs.

"Then you're standing up in front of your desk talking to the class, and I listening intently, as I lick around the tip of my pen, and slip it into my mouth. I know you're watching me, because I can see you shake your head, and. . ."

He leaned down to whisper.

"I can see you getting hard." His eyes glanced down to Matt's crotch, "Much like you are now."

Matt blushed, placing his hands over his crotch, and Jeff giggled.

"Anywayz, to continue, because you must know every detail to help me out. So where was I. . .Mmmm. . .yes, you were getting hard. So you walk over behind you desk, and sit down giving us our assignment for the rest of class. So everyone, but me, opens their books and starts reading, and I see you looking up at me, so I wink and blow you a kiss. Then through the rest of the class you can't even look up, and I smirk to myself watching you. Soon the bells rings, and everyone leaves, except me. You sit at your desk, unaware that I haven't left, till you hear the door locking and you look over at me, and I slowly walk over to you."

Jeff put his foot down kicking the other boot off, and crossing his legs as he continued.

"I sit up on the desk, just like I am now, and say, I know you want me Mr. Hardy. I see the way you look at me in class. You eyes traveling over my body. I've seen you, licking your lips as you sit behind your desk watching me. Then I move down sitting into your lap, as I continue. You think about me don't you Matthew? You think about all the things you could do to me, right here in this classroom. You know how wrong that is Matthew? Wanting to fuck one of your students?"

Jeff reached down and pulled Matt's hair from the restraint, letting the dark curls fall to his shoulders as he continued.

"Then I get up off your lap, walking over to the edge of your desk and leaning over it as I talk. You know, Mr. Hardy, I have really been a bad student. You think you should punish your student Matthew? I ask glancing over at the ruler on your desk. Then I see the expression on your face change, and you smirk, grabbing the ruler, and getting up. Then you finally speak to me, and you say, You know Jeffrey, I think you're right. You have been very naughty in my class. And the minute I hear you say that, I get hard."

Jeff got down off the desk and sat into Matt's lap, and Matt bit his lip to keep from moaning.

"Mmm. . . speaking of hard." He ground into Matt, and Matt gasped.

"Hehe. . .so you walk over behind me, and slowly lift my skirt up and say, now I must punish my student. And you bring down the ruler hard across my ass, over and over. I squirm against the desk, moaning and whimpering as you hit me over and over. Each slap of the ruler, getting me harder for you, but unfortunately that's where my daydream ends."

He put his arms around Matt's neck and smiled.

"So you think you can help me teach?"

"Well, I don't know. I think I could, but. . ." Matt trailed off as Jeff unclasped his hands and trailed a finger over Matt's cheek.

"But what," He leaned ins and whispered at Matt's neck, "Tell me Matthew."

Matt shivered, "I. . .I would get in trouble."

Jeff started kissing Matt's neck, "No one has to know Matthew, it can be our little secret."

Matt couldn't stop himself this time, and a low moan escaped his lips. Jeff dragged his lips up Matt's neck, "So was that a yes Matthew?"

Matt pulled away looking up into Jeff's eyes, "Yes."

Jeff smirked, "You're so naughty. You know how wrong this is," He nipped at Matt's ear, "wanting to fuck your student."

Matt shook his head, and pulled Jeff down for a kiss, sucking hungrily at Jeff's lips. His hands caressing the open skin between the bottom of Jeff's shirt, and the top of his skirt, as Jeff opened his mouth to him their tongues dancing. Jeff's hands found Matt's tie and quickly pulled it open, and immediately starting unbuttoning Matt's shirt, his hands slipping inside. Matt moaned into his mouth, his hands moving to Jeff's thighs, sliding up under his skirt, massaging his cock through his thong. Jeff broke the kiss, ridding Matt of his shirt, and getting up letting Matt slid his thong down, and Jeff kicked it aside. Jeff slid a hand down Matt's chest, brushing past his nipples, causing him to moan, as Jeff's hands moved further south, unbuckling the dress pants and tugging them down, along with Matt's boxers, leaving him on his knees in front of Matt.

"Mmm Matthew. . .so hard" He slid a hand down Matt's length, and Matt's hips jerked involuntarily. "This all for me Matthew."

Matt looking down with hazy eyes slowly nodding his head. Jeff winked and licked around the tip, and gently sucking the head into his mouth.

"Oohhh Jeffrey. . . .Mmmm. . ."

Jeff slowly deep throated Matt softly humming around him as he took him all the way down his throat.

"Mmmmm GOD. . .don't stop." Matt moaned, tugging at Jeff's pigtails.

Jeff smirked, then moved faster on Matt's cock, sucking, and grazing him with his teeth.

"Oooo. . .aaahh. . .I'm gonna. . ."

Jeff quickly pulled off him and he whimpered. Jeff quickly got up, throwing everything off the desk, and hopping up onto the edge of it and laying down, his skirt up around his waist, his legs spread and his feet propped up on the edge of the desk.

"Fuck me Matthew, now."

Matt moaned at the sight, and Jeff's words. He walked over in between Jeff's legs, his cock teasing Jeff's hole. Jeff wrapped his legs around Matt.

"Please Matthew. . .I need your cock in me. . .Mmmm. . .so bad."

"God." Matt moaned and he slowly sunk all the way into Jeff's tight hole.

"Mmmm yesss. . .fill me up Matthew. . .I want it all."

"Mmm Jeffrey. . .so tight. . .fuck."

"Mmm. . . Come on Matthew. . .fuck me. . .fuck me like you've always wanted to, like you've dreamt of."

With that Matt started slamming into Jeff. Jeff gripped the desk, and pushed back against him, meeting his every thrust.

"Yesss. . .that's it. . . Mmmm god. . .please. . .stroke me Matthew. . .get me off."

Matt continued moving into Jeff hard and fast as he reached down and started to stroke Jeff.

"Mmmm. . .I'm gonna. . .oohhh Jeffrey. . .gonna FUCCCCKKKK!" Matt came hard flooding into Jeff, and Jeff moaned Matt's name as he came spurting over and over in Matt's hand. Matt stood there for a minute panting, then slowly slipped out of Jeff and slumped into his chair. Jeff slowly sat up, still recovering.

"Wow Matthew. . ."

"MmmHmmm."

"That was better than I dreamed about."

Matt blushed, not knowing what to say. Jeff got down off the desk and walked over to Matt leaning down and whispering.

"Was is better that your dreams too?"

Matt blushed again, and Jeff giggled, as he grabbed his thong and slipped it back on and walking over to his desk, grabbing his backpack.

"See you tomorrow in class Matthew." Jeff said with a wink and walked out the door.


End file.
